On Rainy Days
by elfyunchan
Summary: Saat Hujan turun Menjadi saksi cinta kita cinta yang mungkin akan berakhir On Rainy Days - Beast


Author POV

Hujan membasahi kota Seoul Korea. Namja cantik itu terus berjalan menerobos hujan. Awan hitam mulai menyelimuti kota seoul. Dan hujan turun dengan tenang. Namja cantik itu menikmati bagaimana hujan turun.

"Hah semuanya tidak akan berubah" Namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong menghela nafas. Dan kembali merasakan bagaimana hujan membasahinya.

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh Kim Jaejoong" Ujar sang sahabat Junsu sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong. Dan akhirnya terasa gelap dan saat itu juga Jaejoong jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Kim Junsu membawa Jaejoong masuk ke apartement mereka. Ia membaringkan namja cantik itu. Dan menarik selimut berwarna Blue Soft.

Junsu memasak bubur untuk Jaejoong. Ia kembali memikirkan nasib sahabatnya itu.

"Tanpa keraguan dia Meninggalkan ku" Junsu ingat percakapannya dengan Jaejoong. Saat namja cantik itu mabuk.

"Aku tidak bisa berpisah" Kata-kata Jaejoong terngiang di pikirannya.

"Aku terus memikirkannya" Saat itu ia ingat Jaejoong sedang menangis di pelukannya. Ia ingat bagaimana air mata itu Jatuh dengan sia-sia.

"Aku membencimu Jung Yunho" Dengan tangan terkepal Junsu mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

Aku terbangun dengan kepala sedikit pusing. Aku mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk dimataku. Ahh ini kamarku. Junsu datang membawa semangkok bubur.

"Ahh Hyung sudah bangun?" Ia membantuku untuk menyandarkan tubuhku.

"Ne~ Ahh mian merepotkanmu" Ujarku dengan nada lemah.

"Gwenchana~ Cha~ sekarang makan dulu buburnya" Ia menyuapkan satu sendok berisi bubur hangat. Rasanya hangat dan enak.

Setelah menghabiskan satu mangkuk bubur aku kembali memikirkan 'dia'.

"Memikirkannya sekarang?" Tanya Junsu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ne~" Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hyung~ Kau sudah berpisah" Ia membentakku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau ini sudah berakhir" Aku mendongkak dan menatap langit-langit kamar Junsu.

"Kau bodoh hyung~" Air matanya sudah mengalir. Kusentuk pipi chubbynya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tahu itu semuanya hanya kebodohan" Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Kau tau dia sudah tunangan dengan Go Ahra" Ia menepis tanganku dan memandangku dengan dingin.

"Aku tau ini semua tidak benar" Air mataku sudah membasahi pipiku. Junsu langsung memelukku.

.

.

.

Aku dan Junsu berjalan ke supermarket dekat rumah Junsu. Aku mengambil keranjang makanan. Junsu memilih makanan untuk 1 bulan kedepan. Aku dan Junsu memang tinggal bersama. Aku hanya anak panti asuhan dan Junsu teman satu panti ku. Kami memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti dan memilih mencari pekerjaan.

"Ahh hyung kamu mau beli yang mana?" Ia menunjukka sekotak Susu Pisang dan Strowberry.

"Yang pisang aja Su-ie"

Aku dan Junsu kini berada di depan kasir. Junsu segera mengantri. Para ahjumma dari tadi melirikku.

"Huaaa Cantiknya namja itu" Ujar Ahjumma disampingku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Disana ada Yunho dan Ahra sedang mendorong Trolley.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi hyung kkaja" Junsu segera menarik tanganku meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra.

"Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri" desisku pelan.

.

.

.

Hujan mulai membasahi kota seoul. Aku hanya dapat melihat keindahan kota seoul dibalik kaca Cofee Prince. Oh iya aku adalah salah satu pegawai sekaligus pemilik Cofee Prince. Pegawaiku cuman ada 8. 2 bertugas untuk memasak. dan 6 pelayan tetap. Koki di Cofee Prince ini ada D.O dan Ryeowook. Kalau pelayannya ada Baekhyun,Taemin,Aku,Younghwa,Jaejin,Lay.

"Selamat….da…tang" Aku sedikit kaget ternyata 'dia' yang datang.

"Aku menemukkan mu akhirnya boo~" Ia memelukku. Tidak ini salah. Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Ternyata kekuataannya lebih besar. Sudah kupukul dadanya berulang kali.

"Jangan pergi lagi boo~"

"Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae" Ia mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Jangan seperti ini Yunho ssi" Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia kembali ingin meraih tanganku.

"Jangan seperti ini" Aku menepis tangannya.

"Kamu kenapa boo~"

"Kamu semakin menyiksaku" Aku sedikit menunduk dan menahan air mataku.

"Jangan…"

"Aku bilang berhenti" Aku segera berlari menerobos hujan. Airmata ini bercampur dengan air hujan. Hujan mulai reda. Aku memutuskan untuk ke taman dekat apartementku.

"Aku membenciumu Yunnie" Aku berteriak sekeras-keranya.

"Hah…hah…"

"Sudah selesai berteriaknya?" Ujar namja dibelakangku. Aku segera membalikan badaku.

Deg

Deg

"Yunnie" Desisku.

"Dengar" Ia mengenggam tanganku.

"Aku memang akan bertunangan"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu"

Ia mencium sekilas kepalaku.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong" Teriaknya. Aku segera memeluknya.

.

.

.

"Oppaa"

Disana sudah ada Ahra. Ahra segera menarik tangan Yunho dan menatapnya.

"Oppa apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"…."

"Oppa jawab aku?"

"…."

"Besok kita akan menikah kan?"

"…"

"Kau bilang hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal" Ia melirikku dengan sinis.

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Ahh ak..ku haruss… pergi" Aku pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

GREP

"Mianhae" Ujar Yunho.

Aku segera menepis tangannya dan berlari kearah apartementku.

.

.

.

Aku terus saja meminum soju di depanku. Sudah 5 soju yang kuhabiskan. Aku pikir aku harus berhenti minum. Aku berjalan medekati pintu keluar dengan jalan khas orang mabuk.

BRESH

Hujan membasahi kota Seoul. Aku pikir aku sudah terjatuh. Ternyata tidak. Hahahaha

Aku pikir aku sudah tidak memikirkanmu ternyata tidak.

TIN

TIN

Cahaya lampu mobil didepanku tidak membuatku berhenti jalan. Aku terus berjalan.

BRUK

Author POV

Jaejoong sudah terletak di aspal jalanan. Disana banya orang mengerubungi Jaejoong. Junsu yang melihat kejadian itu segera berlari dan melihat korban tersebut.

Deg

Deg

"Joongiee" Teriak Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang berlumuran darah.

.

.

.

Disana sudah ada dokter dan perawat. Jaejoong sudah terbaring lemah di ruang UGD. Dokter itu memeriksa detak jantung Jaejoong. Junsu tidak berhenti menangis.

"Mianhae" Junsu menangis. Matanya sudah bengkak. Dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD.

"Anda keluarga pasien itu?" Ujar Dokter itu

"Ne" Ujar Junsu cepat.

"Anda sudah bisa masuk menemui pasien"

Junsu langsung memasuki ruangan Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Disana sudah terbaring namja manis dengan perban dikepalanya.

"Mianhae Hyung~" Ia mencium kepala Jaejoong.

"Euhmmm" Jaejoong menggeliat ditidurnya.

"Hyung sadar?" Junsu segera memencet tombol pemanggil dokter. Jaejoong yang sadar langsung membuka matanya.

"Siapa kamu? Dan siapa aku?"

Selesai

Huaaa akhirnya kelar juga fuihhh.

Kalo gak ada yang Review gak jadi nerusin FF ini

FF ini dibikin pas aku lagi sakit dan lagi ujan-ujan XD

Jangan Lupa Follow Twitterku TelekineticsELF

Follback?

Mention Donk XD


End file.
